Remember
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: George Weasley had his reasons. He never doubted his love for Angelina, not until he remembered Alicia.   ONE SHOT. George/Alicia. George/Angelina. With mentions of: Ange/Fred, Katie/Oliver, Alicia/Lee.


A/N: Truthfully I have no idea why I wrote this. But I am a fan of George/Alicia so I did. Be warned, it's angsty. It's not long either, nor has any purpose, but I'd still love if you'd give it a chance and possible a review.

- Remember -

George Weasley & Alicia Spinnet

She stood there, in the middle of _their _kitchen.

She didn't even remember why she was there nor how it all started.

"It was always me and you, George! Don't you remember that? Don't you _remember _me?"

Alicia's eyes filled with tears as she stared at George. "Don't you remember us?"

George swallowed. He swallowed hard. "I.." he trailed off.

"But now you have babies with her."

She tried to not make it sound so resentful, but she couldn't stop her self.

"Beautiful children, children that you and Angelina made." the tears flooded down her cheeks like a never ending waterfall - water that sparkled in the light from the chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling.

George opened and closed his mouth again and again, not being able to form any type of sentence.

"Angelina was Fred's!" Alicia suddenly snapped causing George to look straight at her.

"Don't you talk about him-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me not to talk about him! Can't you even hear his name anymore George? Fred! _Fred! _FRED!"

"STOP IT!" he pushed her backwards causing her to stumble into the wall, but her expression didn't change, she stared her brown eyes narrowed with anger and hurt letting her body lean against the wall.

"Fred." she managed up in a low voice. "Angelina and Fred."

He looked away, not wanting her to see the tears forming in his own eyes.

"Katie and Oliver," she continued, her body still seeking comfort from the wall, if she'd walk away from it, she'd fall and break down, she knew it.

"Alicia and George."

George finally looked back at her. "Don't." he whimpered out.

"Why not?" she folded her arms over her chest, her body shaking. "Why the fuck not George?"

"It's too late." he managed up.

She scoffed. "Of course it is! You bet your arse that I know it's too late! I was there George! Don't you remember? When you married her! I was there! I was her freaking maid of honor!"

He went silent again and his eyes darted to the floor.

"Who knew how little honor being the maid of honor can bring." she mocked out, the tears still sliding down her chocolate cheeks.

"Why are you here?" George sighed, looking up at her again.

"Because I _hate _you." she stated.

"I know."

There was a silence.

"Ange is away, took the kids with her, where did she go?"

"Her mum's." George answered. "For the weekend."

"Are you going to tell her this?"

"Do you want me to?"

Alicia stared at him, biting back her sobs. "I don't want to ruin you two. I don't want to take a father away from his children."

"Don't you want me to suffer?"

She sighed again, closing her eyes. "I don't know."

"Does _he _know you're here?"

She could hear the annoyed-tone in his voice as he mentioned him, her boyfriend, Lee Jordan.

"No." She managed out after few minutes of silence. "... I'm horrible."

George said nothing, but he felt a slight ping of guilt. He and Lee had been friends and now he was there, talking about things like this, with his girlfriend.

But Alicia had been his at first.

"I only dated him because you and Ange got engaged." Alicia said, her voice muffled. "He used to have a thing for Ange.. and he still wasn't over.. death." she closed her eyes again, shaking her head. "Why is it all so messed up George?" she opened her eyes again and looked into his. "Why are we all with wrong people?"

"Fred's dead." George said, his voice breaking.

"You were mine first." Alicia broke down, but George never responded to that.

Another silence filled the room.

"He calls me Leesh." Alicia said, and George looked up, his face puzzled.

"Lee. He calls me Leesh." she continued. "I hate it. Despise it. And you know why? Because you called me Leesh. You were the very first one to call me that, and now every time he addresses me, I only see you."

She shook her head, "But it isn't _only _you anymore. You have two children and a wife. And I have a boyfriend who's suffering from so much loss. A boyfriend that I don't even want. And its all so messed up! _Why _George, _why _did you have to go after her?"

"Fred's dead." George said again.

"She was his, she's the last living thing that isn't a part of my family that was something Fred wanted. She's Fred."

Alicia shook her head, she didn't understand. "Why would you want something he wanted?"

"Because I miss him, Leesh. She reminds me of him. It's like I have a part of him back."

Neither of them said a thing, for probably an hour, both just slid to the floor and stared at each other.

"I love you." Alicia finally said. "But I don't want you to be with me."

"You want me to stay with Ange."

"Stay and remember Fred, take care of your children, take care of my best friend."

... "It's always going to be Alicia and George, Leesh."

"I know. It's just not enough, is it?"

"Maybe in another world."

"Another time."

"Another life."

"I do love her." George said, standing up and closing his eyes.

"I know," Alicia nodded, brushing her tears away.

"Just not like I loved you."


End file.
